By the Light of God
by iampants
Summary: Brothers Sam and Dean accidentally hit a mysterious 5 year old on a back road in Illinois. There are many unanswered questions about the boy and Castiel acts weary and distant when around, which isn't often. Sam's trials are becoming harder and demons are cropping up everywhere. Who is the boy? Why are demons chasing him? Whats wrong with Cas? Current SPN season (8), DP AU.
1. Chapter 1

Alright wowo, its been a while since I've posted anything. Um hehe sorry. About SiB I might discontinue it or put it on extended hiatus, until I can really get the feeling for writing again. This story here has been in the works for a while and I wanted to post the first chapter at least. And as usual this chapter's title is dedicated to a song. This one is Coldplay's Violet Hill, I recommend listening to is wile reading. :) Anyway enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 1: Violet Hill

He was cold. So very cold, it felt as if it had been an eternity since he had felt warm. 'Why was he here?' the boy asked himself as he huddled closer to the ground, trying to conserve heat in his small, shivering body. He sniffled, though his nose and tears had dried long ago in the cold forest. The boy pulled his flannel, singed rocket ship pajamas closer to his freezing body. He shifted his bare feet on the needle strewn ground feeling them crackle and break poking his soft soles. His breath puffed softly against his cold nose, he wished he were home, not here, not in this cold, snow covered forest. He wanted his mommy and his sister, not the gripping loneliness; he wanted his daddy, not the silence and hunger.

The boy whimpered to himself. 'Why?' he asked again. Flashes of light and the smell of smoke and sulfur burned his mind. No, no. He didn't want to think about it, not about the monster that haunted his dreams. The man with the dark eyes, nor his horrible deformed face; not his awful laugh or the evil that lurked behind the warm façade he projected. He choked back a sob, they were gone. His parents, his sister. Gone. And it was his fault, or so the black eyed man had said, and Danny believed him.

He hugged himself tighter and bit his lip; he hated being alone. The boy tipped his head back so he faced the sky and closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply; the air burned its way down his throat. It was cold, colder than it was earlier. Danny guessed it was night; he exhaled and the breath warmed his frigid nose. He wished, wished, _wished_ with all his might that there was someone else out here, they didn't even have to talk to him, just be there; that was all. Suddenly, he heard a noise, not something you'd usually hear in the forest. No, it wasn't bird song or the soft, muffled noise of snow falling; nor was it the rustle of a bush or the chatter of squirrels. The noise was heavier, the crackle of breaking ice and the harsh ragged breaths of… something.

His eyes snapped open, blue looking out on the piles of snow, his head bent down black, shaggy hair covered milky blue eyes. He held his breath, hoping whatever the animal was it would soon lose interest and leave. He heard another growl; his breath caught in his throat as he choked back a whimper. Snow and a thin layer of ice crunched and cracked under heavy paws. Hot tears made their way down his ice cold face; he began to shake out of fear. His breath quietly puffed out; the thing, whatever it was, was close. Too close, much too close for comfort, he should move he decided.

Danny stood slowly, his limbs stiff with cold and disuse; he quietly lifted his foot only for it to be caught on a root, causing him to stumble and fall. Danny gasped and puffed, struggling through the deep snow bank, cracking the ice that covered it and branches buried deep within. He scrambled and quickly slipped and fell again, banging his chin painfully on the hard ground. His nails fought for purchase on the frozen turf as he clambered and pushed himself up, stumbling through undergrowth. The boy's breaths were ragged and tore through his dry throat and in his lungs. Bracken and brambles whipped painfully across his face as he plunged blindly through the wintery forest. The beast howled from somewhere behind him. 'Far', the boy hoped as he stumbled and fell again.

Danny's panic increased as the woofing and panting got closer, he sobbed brokenly as he pushed himself up and began to run. Run, run, run. That was all he could do, run. Tears slipped their way down his face, burning is frozen face and eyes. 'Please, please God. Don't let it find me.' he prayed. He felt warmth burst up from within his chest and burn throughout him. A bright light flashed through his memory, terror and hopelessness. But the light, the light, oh how comforting it was, warm and loving. Like his mother's hugs or her kisses, his father's over protectiveness and his sister's smiles. They were gone now, just like the light, now all he knew was darkness, all he knew was cold. Why did dark and cold always go together?

The boy hiccupped a sob, he had to get _away._ Suddenly, a comforting presence surrounded him, it guided him to the right and he obeyed. Danny sprinted and stumbled, crashing through snow, bracken and undergrowth. He was tired, why shouldn't he just stop and lie down, waiting for the creature to get him? He would die anyway. "_Hold on my Child_," a voice whispered. The voice felt familiar; he remembered the first time he heard it when he visited a church with his mother. Danny remembered the large, beautiful stained glass windows, depicting scenes from the Bible. Crosses and the elegant statue of the Virgin Mary graced the small church, where the voice had always spoke it's comforting words.

It was just like that night: the voice, the panic and desperation. Except it was no two faced, black eyed man chasing him; instead of heat and laughter, now it was cold and panting. Danny put on a burst of speed and stumbled into more brambles. He could no longer feel most of his limbs but he was sure he was bleeding, giving the animal a trail to follow. It howled again in excitement, it was the hunter and he was the hunted; he would run and run but he knew he was no match for it.

Danny could not outrun the creature. He could not smell or hear like the creature. He could not even rely on his sight like the beast. He could not rely on his sight at all, not since that night. He shivered again. He panted and hiccupped another sob; there was a growling from up ahead, faint and unlike the creature. Danny ran faster and his feet slapped on hard stone, asphalt. A road, the voice had guided him to a road. He slowed in what he thought was the middle and breathed in heavily, bent over at the waist. He heaved; bile and tears mixing on the road, as the rumbling grew louder and _louder_ and _**louder**_. Danny looked up sharply; there was a squeal of tires, pain and then nothing.

* * *

_Clearly I remember_  
_From the windows they were watching_  
_While we froze down below_


	2. Note!

**Oh my gosh guys I'm so sorry! I've just got a bunch of stuff going on at school, and now have another project to turn in, hopefully after this one there won't be anything major for a while. But until it's turned in, Monday, we won't know nor will I be able to update this. I know it's been a few weeks but that's what's gonna happen. Again sorry!**

_**~Dannie**_


End file.
